Jordan
Jordan is a character who appeared in the Disney Channel animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. She is the daughter of Genie. Background Official Disney Bio :Funny and sassy, Jordan lives in a lamp but is no prisoner. Not only does she have the power to grant wishes, but she can also magically decorate her house and any visitors in any style she wants! She’s social media savvy and is a natural performer. Physical Appearance Jordan has a slender figure, and unlike her father she has fair skin color rather than blue. She has light blue eyes and long black hair with pink highlights tied in a high pony tail. Under her right eyebrow, she has three star markings and faint blue eye-shadow. Jordan's wardrobe includes harem pants, similar to her father's, a top decorated in jewelry and wears a golden jacket on top. Around her waist she wears a violet waistband and wears black suede high heel ankle boots with golden heels. Her jewelry includes four golden bracelets worn on her left wrist, a golden necklace that resembles Princess Jasmine's, and wears a golden head chain that is centered with a sapphire. Personality She enjoys broadcasting internet videos and hosting talent shows, showing some similarities to her father in terms of being outgoing. She gets along with others and tends to take charge in terms of events. She tends to believe herself to be amazing and even wanting the dance to be based on genies (celebrating herself as a result). She gets annoyed when people interrupt her video shows or steal her lamp and can be confrontational when such events occur, such as when Mal held the lamp after Jay stole it and Jordan accused her of stealing it. She seems to be the most accepting of the VKs as shown when things were going wrong and everyone believed it was the VKs' fault Jordan was the last person to consider the possibility and stated they should give the VKs a chance though she did ultimately confront them and blame them as well until it was revealed CJ was the culprit. Powers and Abilities Like her father, Jordan can grant wishes to anyone who rubs her lamp. The wishes made can be granted without her knowing, control or consent. Aside from this ability, she can also magically change someone else's outfits when they are in her lamp, signifying that she can manipulate anything inside it to her heart's content. History ''Descendants: Wicked World Season 1 She is first introduced in "Careful What You Wish For", when her lamp goes missing, she enters Mal's tent and accuses her of stealing it. She then calls Mal a thief while Audrey tells her to chill and wait for her turn. Jordan then questions Mal if she got paint on her lamp. Mal rubs the paint off, and Jordan claims that she is ruining her lamp and walks away. Season 2 Trivia *She is the first new character to appear on the show. *Jordan has a similar hairstyle to Eden, a female genie from the ''Aladdin TV Series and Genie's love interest. This possibly implies that Eden could be Jordan's mother. *She has a dress code for her lamp. *She might be half genie since she is human in appearance. *Unlike her father, she does not have blue skin. *In episode 15, she has been stated to have failed her carpet driver's license 12 times and is working on her thirteenth time. *She is a bad whisperer. (Mad for Tea) *She and Ben knew each other from jousting class since they were four. (Neon Lights Out) Quotes Appearances ''Descendants: Wicked World'' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Descendants: Wicked World Characters Category:Return to the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Escape From the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Auradon kids Category:Auradon Prep Students